Talk:United States Navy/@comment-32964013-20150308024307/@comment-13740085-20150308210308
A hundred miles away, Admiral Guy and his flag crew watch the battle via satellite imaging. The moment a First Emperor class super warship warped into the battle, the rise in the tension could be sensed. The concentrated fire on Freyr's Sword causes ever expanding black scorch marks, and visible breaches in its massive hull. Staff officer: "Sir, the Sword can't handle much more." Guy: "I'm well aware of that. What's the status of 1st fleet?" Officer: "All ships repor ready, awaiting order." Guy: "And the Device?" Officer: "The algorithms have been imputed and accepted, sir." Guy nodded. He recollected the history of the device: first conceived during WWIII, Guy, the Russians, Hell, even Prometheus had dismissed the technology as unstable, unpredictable, and unsafe. It was capable of accelerating objects within a certain "bubble" to very high speed, simultaneously eliminating inertia, and drop said objects at a certain location. The first american test had nearly resulted in the loss of Odin's Spear, and the project was cancelled. But in the years since WWIII, Guy had his best and brightest refine the algorithms. And several smaller successful tests preceding today have given him confidence. But this would be the largest attempt to use the Device, nearing the upper end of it theoretical limit. The scientists never could determine what the possible failure scenarios could be, but he didn't concern himself with that now. Now he simply watched the distant battle, gauging the momentum. And when two of Freyr's Sword''s 2040mm turret exploded, he decided the wait was over. Guy: "input the variables into the algorithm and begin launch sequence" The grey V-shaped object in the center of the formation began spinning and twirling, as if possessed by a demon. Sparks of lightning leaped out to the various ships in the formation. It's convulsions escalated as its power levels increased, then a pseudo-shock wave (that was as close to a description possible) expanded from the device, enveloping the 250 assorted ships of 1st fleet. For the most briefest of time, brief enough that there was almost nothing recorded, brief enough that light seemed to stop dead in its tracks by comparison, the speedometers recorded speeds in excess of 18 trillion knots. But that wasn't felt as the Device's field compensated for inertia. A femto of a femtosecond later, his entire fleet was over a hundred miles away from their starting point...and right where they wanted to be. They were on the opposite side of the coalition fleet from ''Freyr's Sword and her detachment. Guy allowed a smile a shark would be jealous of. His 1st fleet contained 25 battleships and battlecruisers, 30 Lake Erie class battlecarriers, and in addiction the the over 100 cruisers, destroyers, and Horizon''s, included ''Freyr's Sword''s stronger sister ''Death's Scythe, and the brand new God's Judgement: the largest, strongest, and toughest surface warship commissioned by America. Guy: "Have the Scythe and a few BBCVs move to assist the Sword, I'll take the Judgement and mop up here." ---- OOC:the Device is a real BSC thing. Way back when, Owl discovered the CVN-99 bridges had some...weird physics. When arranged in a certain fashion, and coming into proximity with a ship, caused said ship to freeze in place, while the speedometer read astronomical speeds (see: 18 trillion knots). There were several rp posts about it a while ago.